


Our Little Secret

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Facials, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Kyle is asked to watch a friends pokemon overnight. They find his personal toy and decide to toss that out and replace it with a better one... or two.





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Very overdo commission for axels990 on Discord.
> 
> I'm also giving away a story in my Discord once we reach 100 members. You should come join! It's a small and growing community of like-minded people. Here's the link -> https://discord.gg/hwUJNAs

Nobody complains when they’re offered free money. Well, maybe not free but easy money. Some people are skeptical about free and that’s fine. Unless it’s a friend offering, of course. Most people don’t think there’s any strings attached when accepting money from friends. That’s what Kyle thought in the beginning. 

About a month ago, Kyle had to borrow some money from a friend for a bill that was on the verge of being late. His friend jumped in immediately and offered to give him the money. Kyle jumped on that immediately. Now, the problem with that is that his friend never mentioned anything in return. In fact, it wasn’t brought up a single time which gave Kyle the impression that he didn’t care about it. Of course, he would have paid it back if he wanted or needed, but until then it was sort of forgotten.

At least until today.

Kyle got a call from that very friend about needing a favor. With nothing necessarily planned, Kyle said he could help and his friend said it’d be how he could pay back what was owed. Kyle was kind of thrown off by that since it was never mentioned. Truthfully, it did kind of bug him that he brought it up that way but it was whatever. 

His friend said he’d be gone out of town for the day and wouldn’t be back until the next morning. He needed Kyle to watch his two pokémon, a glameow and purrloin, for him. If he did that then Kyle and his friend would be even. Why Kyle didn’t mind watching the pokémon, what did is how he just brought it back like this. You don’t do people like that. It’s rude in so many ways. 

Even then, Kyle tried not to take it too seriously. Him and the guy go way back and this was kind of a common thing. He enjoyed being around the pokémon whenever he could be so there was that bonus. In the end, he was more than happy to help his friend out. The two set up a time where he would drop them off and then when he’d pick them up. After making absolute sure Kyle was fine with watching them, his friend said he was on the way.

After about half an hour, his friend had arrived and the two talked for just a few minutes. On his shoulders was a bright purple pokémon. She licked her paw as she eyed him. She held a paw out to Kyle where he gently gripped it. The two laughed lightly as the glameow stepped from one shoulder to the other. The second pokémon was resting in his arms. After a tight hug from her trainer, she uncoiled her long tail around his arm then was set on the ground. The pokémon’s tail went back into that signature spiral glameow were known for. “I’ll be back in the morning. Don’t give him any trouble you two, got it?”

“Glam…”

“Loin!” 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Kyle told him. The two nodded to one-another before his friend left where Kyle shut the door behind him. The purrloin jumped from his shoulders and sniffed the air, as did the glameow. This was actually the first time either of them had been in his home. They knew each other but not too, too well. Any time they’d been around each other was when Kyle went to his house. “Feel free to make yourselves at home. I don’t really know how to like… poké-sit so… My home is your home?” he said in an uncertain tone. 

The glameow didn’t need to be told twice. She looked around for no more than a few seconds before running over and jumping up on the couch. After laying down, she went to grooming herself. The purrloin was much more curious and set out to explore the new environment. Kyle trusted the pokémon as he trusted his friend so he didn’t need to follow her around. Instead, he sat on the couch. “Oh! And if you get hungry, let me know. We’ll get you fed,” he told them both. 

The two seemed to ignore him and continued on what they were doing. With nothing more to do, Kyle decided he could put something on the TV and just kill time. He had no idea if the glameow enjoyed shows or not but he didn’t really care. She seemed preoccupied enough. After turning it on, he tuned himself out. Just before he did, the glameow stood up and inched closer before lying down in his lap in a ball. He smiled and rested a hand on her before petting her. A faint purr came from the pokémon.

The purrloin, on the other hand, wanted to explore. She knew her human liked this human for some reason so she wanted to know why as well. What better way than to go through some of his stuff? She started in the kitchen and saw nothing of interest. Food seemed like a good idea to her but not yet. She was way too curious. The living room was just as boring as the kitchen. She knew that bedrooms were usually the best place to learn about someone.

It didn’t take Purrloin long to find his bedroom. Being that the place Kyle lived in was small, she found only one other room, that being the bathroom. Now she understood why they weren’t really ever invited over. His room, for the most part, was just as empty as the rest of the house. She padded over to his dresser and jumped up on top of it. On top of it were a few frames with pictures in them - all of which being of his family.

“They look nice,” she said as she eyed all of them. Jumping down, Purrloin walked over to his bed then jumped up. His nightstands had nothing on them aside from a lamp. In fact, he only had one nightstand. That seemed odd as almost every bed had two. Perhaps he slept on this side and kept his stuff in it. Curiously, she stepped over to it and used both paws to pull it open. On the inside there wasn’t a whole lot that caught her eyes. Keys, old jewelry that was probably passed down, his wallet and keys… “Oh… what’s this?” she mumbled.

Her paws dug deep down into the drawer beneath a few, what looked like, rags. They were too strategically placed to not be hiding something. Once she picked up the rags, she was greeted with what she thought she would be. With both paws, she picked up a toy that was no doubt used in Kyle’s private time. It reeked heavily of his scent and the smell of sex. “Hooh, jeez. Use it enough?” she mumbled even more. Thankfully it seemed clean but… it definitely was used a lot. “You definitely need a girlfriend and not this… or even a…” 

An idea popped up in the purrloin’s head. There’s no way she just thought of that. Glameow and Purrloin did that a lot with their trainer but there’s no way Kyle would be down for that… would there? If he had a toy like this then he obviously had urges. Maybe showing him the ropes on what he could get could be incentive enough to get him to find a pokémon of his own. Oh yes, the gears were turning. But how could she go about it?

Then it hit her.

Purrloin put the fleshlight on the bed and jumped from it before bolting from his bedroom. Just before getting to where Glameow and Kyle were, she stopped and collected herself. With a deep breath, she slowly walked out from the hall and over to Kyle. Jumping up on the armrest next to him, she gently tapped his shoulder to get his attention. “What is it, Purrloin?” he asked her. She gently rubbed her belly then pointed in her mouth. “Hungry?” he asked her. She nodded to him where he smiled next. “Alright. I’ll get you some food.”

Glameow meowed loudly as she was picked up and sat to the side. The second he turned around, Purrloin jumped to Glameow. “Get up, now,” the purrloin told her friend. She looked up tiredly then to the purrloin.

“What is it? It’s time for my nap.”

“What if I said we get sex if you get up?” Purrloin asked. The glameow’s ears twitched then sat up. She had her hooked already. “Come on, hurry.” Purrloin practically pulled Glameow off the couch and ushered her to Kyle’s room. Once in there, she led her feline friend onto the bed and presented her finding to her. 

“Okay? So he masturbates. Doesn’t everyone?” Glameow asked. Purrloin nodded.

“Yes, but just smell it. Smell how much it’s used. He’s probably never been with a girl. I bet you we could get with him and he’d like it. Worst that happens is he’s a little embarrassed and turns us down,” Purrloin told Glameow. The two feline’s thought for a few moments on what to do. Purrloin was all for it but Glameow seemed hesitant. 

“I dunno. I’d much rather just lay down and-.”

“Oh! I have an idea! You do none of the work. My promise to you. Sound fair?” Purrloin asked.

“Girls? Where’d you go?” they both heard Kyle calling out. Glameow seemed more and more hesitant but ended up giving in to the idea. “Are you back here?”

“Follow my lead. Just lay down,” Purrloin instructed. Glameow nodded and did as told. She was pushed onto her side where Purrloin dipped down with her head between the glameow’s legs. She waited there until she heard Kyle’s voice.

“How’d you get in here? I thought my door… Oh, uh…” Kyle mumbled. He had a bowl of berries in his hands for the girls. When he saw one of the glameow’s legs held high with Purrloin’s head between the two, he knew exactly what was going on. “S-sorry. I’ll uh… leave the berries in the kitchen for you both.” Purrloin pulled her head up and gave Kyle a look he could only assume to be seductive. She pointed to the nightstand.

“Loin…” she said softly. She kept pointing to the piece of furniture which made him think she wanted them there. So he walked and put them where she wanted. Just before turning around to give them privacy, the purple feline held a paw out to him. He wondered what she wanted. She waved her paw closer then patted the bed next to her. “Purrloin,” she said, continuing to pat the bed.

“You want me to… sit?” he asked. She nodded and smiled to him. Hesitantly, he did as told. Kyle watched as Purrloin jumped from the bed and use all of her strength to lift his legs up only a few inches. He took that as her wanting him sit back with his legs on the bed, so he did just that. Happy with him quickly picking up on her cues, she jumped back up on the bed next to Glameow. With help from her friend, she was able to roll her from her side onto her back with her legs spread wide for Kyle. He watched as she gently dragged her paw over Glameow’s slit teasingly while pointing to him. 

“Loin…” she said softly. 

“I don’t… think that’s a good idea…” Kyle said, picking up on what she was saying. “Don’t think your trainer would like that.”

“Meow,” Glameow spoke up. He looked over to her as she nodded her head. He didn’t know if she was saying he wouldn’t like it or he would. The two pokémon looked to each other and spoke for a few moments. Kyle would have given anything to understand what they were saying but sadly it just wasn’t that easy. Luckily enough for him, the two were much more than happy to show him that it was okay. As if the two were sharing the same brain, they both stood up and slowly padded over to him before laying on each side of him. 

“Purrloin, purr…” the smaller of the two spoke. She rested a paw right on his crotch and gently rubbed, indicating what she wanted. He felt compelled to push her away but couldn’t find himself able. He looked over to the other pokémon as she wrapped her tail around his leg tightly. 

“Glam?” she asked while looking up at him expectantly. She too put a paw where the purrloin had hers, mimicking what she was doing. 

“Do… you do this often?” he asked them. The two nodded to him which made it more evident that his friend was hiding something Kyle knew nothing about. Then again, it wasn’t common that people did this with pokémon so it made sense for him to hide it. “And… you want me to… with you?” he asked them to be sure. Again, they nodded.

“Glaaaaaaam?” the glameow meowed in an almost begging tone. 

“I dunno… This feels… wrong. Maybe if you were my pokémon then I’d be fine with it but you’re not…” he said. Kyle didn’t really mind doing this with them as it actually gave him a chance to experience things he’d never been able to. However, these pokémon were not his and doing that to, no, with them, felt like a breach of trust that his friend put in him. But they admitted to doing it with their trainer so they knew full well what they were doing and trusted him enough to tell him.

“Purrloin!” the purrloin yelled out to the glameow. The two kept speaking to one-another before nodding. They had to change their plan just a tiny bit but now they had an idea to get him into it. At the same time, they removed their paws and leaned in close to his rapidly growing bulge. They hung their tongues out painfully close to his shorts before dragging both along the soft material. A wet trail was left in place as they repeated it, showing exactly what they wanted to do.

It was incredibly hard to fight the desire. He took a deep breath. “Do you promise you’ve done this with him?” Kyle asked the two. They looked up and nodded simultaneously. Purrloin then looked him directly in the eyes and smirked before putting a paw in front of her mouth and mimicked a hushing noise, as if she wouldn’t tell. He couldn’t say no anymore now that she was saying it would be their secret. “Fine, you’ve convinced me.” Both Purrloin and Glameow grinned excitedly.

It was too easy to them.

With the help of the two pokémon Kyle had his pants pulled down and thrown off to the side in the blink of an eye. He took his shirt off immediately after where the two girls took over. They resumed their licking but now across his bare skin, their tongues trailing the entire length of his now-erect shaft. Kyle let out a content sigh each time it went across his length. It shocked him just how quickly they covered his entire length with their saliva. “Oh yeah…” he sighed. Kyle rested a hand on the girls where he felt, and heard, both of them purring loudly. His hands dragged along their body, getting lost in the feeling of their short, soft fur. His hand trailed lower and lower until he stopped at their butts, a gentle squeeze coming shortly after.

Both Purrloin and Glameow were pretty shocked how quickly Kyle got into it. Maybe he’d been fantasizing about it for a long time and this was a way for him to get out any desires he had. They couldn’t ask but boy did he act like it. If he wanted that control, then they would be more than happy to let him have it. If it made it easier on him, they had no problem. 

Glameow reached out and extended her claws. They gently scratched at his skin. The feeling that mixed in with her licks was such a new and pleasurable one. At the end of this, Kyle would definitely have to look into getting a pokémon because this was already amazing. It was like their tongues were in a fight for dominance. They each put in their own bit of force and feeling that was a huge contrast of the other.

Glameow was more about the eroticness of what was happening. She was forceful and quick in her licks. Glameow wanted him to get off and she made it known very quickly. Purrloin, on the other hand, was much slower with her licks. She put emotion into her actions. She knew, or felt like she knew, this was this humans first time with a pokémon, or anyone in general, so she wanted it to mean something. Saying who was better would have been an impossible task. They were both great in their own ways.

The problem that came with being a virgin was not being able to last long. The idea of these pokémon pleasuring him was enough to get him off when he was alone, but for it to be happening was an entirely different one. Why they wanted him was something he couldn’t figure out or understand. He was just some ordinary human. And yet, here they were, licking him to get him off. And they were getting him there quickly.

“If you… don’t slow down… I really won’t last long…” he told them, trying to hold back an embarrassed chuckle. The two looked up at him and winked. They knew. They knew way too well that he was going to… and they wanted him to! Laying his head back, Kyle let pleasure take over. The only thing that mattered to him right now was how good he felt. Each lick brought him closer and closer. Without thinking, his hands trailed down both girls butts and between their legs where he was met with a wet surprise. He blushed when he realized what he did but they didn’t stop them.

The only thing that Kyle could hear was the sound of Purrloin and Glameow purring. It was incredibly soothing and, in a weird way, also a turn-on. To hear them so excited and happy and content to be pleasuring a human they didn’t know very well excited him just as much. He fought harder and harder with each lick to not cum but it was just too difficult. They were good and he couldn’t fight it anymore. A long moan came from him as his orgasm hit.

The grip on the pokémon’s hipped tightened as he shot out strands of his seed on the pokémon’s faces. They were both initially caught off-guard but quickly adapted and welcomed the warm feeling as it coated them both tremendously. No orgasm has ever felt as good as the one he just experienced. The times he had alone were nothing compared to this. His whole body shook as they kept licking.

When his seed stopped coming, so did the licks. For a long while, he had his eyes closed while he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. He felt amazing. When he opened his eyes, he saw the two of them standing over him while licking his seed off their faces. That was, by far, one of the hottest things he’d ever seen - even more so because it was in person and it was his cum. He did that and not anybody else. “Wow…” was all he managed to say.

“Purr…” Purrloin said quietly. The two jumped down from his lap and padded a few steps away before turning away from him. Purrloin laid on her back with Glameow having her butt raised very high in the air, both welcoming him however he pleased.

“Glameow?” the cat with the coiled tail said. She had her head cocked sideways as if asking if he wanted more.

“I uh… That was amazing. Thank you… But I don’t know if I could do this…” he told them both. They expected him to say that. So Glameow stood up and stepped closer to the edge of the bed with her tail now dangling over it. He watched as his personal toy came into view, making him blush harder than before. She sat it on the bed before laying down right in front of him. “H-how did you…”

“Purrloin, purr!” Purrloin interrupted. He turned his attention to her as she sat up. The purple cat grabbed Glameow’s tail and gave both of them a playful smile. It was difficult but she managed to wrap the glameow’s tail around her own body. Purrloin then grabbed the fleshlight and pointed at it, “Purr!” She then tossed it to the side and off the bed before pushing Glameow to him, hinting at what she wanted. 

“Are you uh… telling me what I think you are?” he asked her. Both of them nodded with the same playful smile. “And… you want me to… do that?” Kyle now asked Glameow specifically. She nodded to him as if she was sure. He didn’t really know how to go about it because she looked like she wasn’t going to move. He had to do it all and she was too small to just lay on the bed. So the best he could do was just… pick her up and use her how she wanted to be. “Okay…” he mumbled.

Glameow was a bit heavier than expected but not too heavy. The position and way he had to grab her was very awkward but he would get over it. Using both hands, Kyle was able to line himself up with her slit before resting her just on the tip of his erect member. The two took a deep breath before they gave each other one more nod to make sure they wanted to. When they both did, he pushed her down where Kyle was met with an incredibly, incredibly tight grip around him.

Purrloin jumped up on Kyle’s shoulders and leaned her head into his. One of her tiny paws gently rubbed his cheek as he adjusted against the tight feeling of the glameow’s insides. He felt the vibrations resonate throughout her body as she purred loudly. He wanted to enjoy the feeling but neither Purrloin or Glameow were going to let him. The two urged him to continue on, with which he was more than happy to.

He lifted her up before sliding back down. Each little ridge and bump inside of the feline rubbed him in the best of ways. Kyle’s fleshlight was nothing compared to the real thing. Many said fleshlights were almost identical but, after just these first few pumps, he knew he’d neither get the same feeling. Glameow was so warm, wet, and tight - something that his fleshlight could never give him. 

As Kyle picked up the speed in which he used Glameow as a toy like she liked, Purrloin began to lick his cheek and neck. The tiny licks were incredibly soothing and relaxing. In the beginning, he was actually a little nervous but he quickly got over that as they gave him control. He wasn’t much of a dominant person but having that sense of control on his first time having sex made it a lot easier on him. He got to go at the speed he wanted and could stop if he wanted. That made it all the much better.

Each time Glameow slid down his length, he felt a tiny bit of juices trickle down his cock. Glameow wasn’t much of a moaner but she let out these cute, subtle grunts. Her head rested back against his chest as he practically hugged her. Her fur rubbed against his bare flesh with each movement. Had he known that real sex felt this good, he would have put himself out there long ago. 

“Purr?” Purrloin asked him. He didn’t know what she was asking so he responded in the way he felt was best, even if it wasn’t what she asked.

“So… good…” he groaned. Purrloin giggled in response. Kyle must have answered her question perfectly. She was so incredibly tight that it surprised Kyle that his friend wasn’t constantly banging his pokémon. If they were Kyle’s, he definitely would have been. He was already horny all the time so having these two around would have been great for him. 

“Gl… am…” Glameow huffed. Everytime he almost pulled out of her a tiny whimper would come from her, as if she was begging him not to. Kyle had no desire to do such a thing. If he had the choice, he would stay where he was forever. She felt so… right. Her grip was perfect around him. It was like she was… a fleshlight. Finally, it hit him. She wanted to replace his and be used like she was one. Glameow was far from too tight. It was almost mesmerizing just how perfectly she fit him. 

In fact, it was almost too perfect. Kyle was already nearing his second orgasm. Between the subtle neck licks and the moaning and the squeezing, Kyle very quickly was becoming lost in the pleasure. He tried and tried to hold it off but he just couldn’t much longer. “O-out or… in?” he asked simply. It was all he could get out.

All that came from them both was a louder purr. Neither seemed disinterested in him finishing inside of her. The purring seemed like their way of saying it was okay to do what he wanted. It was a moment for him. With that in mind, he wasn’t able to stop himself any longer. His thrusting was fast and furious. Glameow’s insides squeezed and quivered around him, desperate for his seed to fill her. Thankfully for Glameow, that’s just what she’d get.

For the second time, Kyle’s orgasm hit and it hit hard. Kyle saying the orgasm just a few minutes was the best was thrown right out the window. His entire spirit must have left his body with how good he felt as he began filling the feline’s awaiting womb. The two rode that same boat of pleasure as Glameow’s own juices came spraying out, coating his lap, thighs, and bed. Both of their heads were thrown back from just how good they felt.

Kyle couldn’t even think. His entire mind was blank. It felt like his body had shut down and was now focused on just the orgasmic high he was given. Never once did Kyle expect orgasms to be this good. No, he didn’t expect sex to be this good. He’d heard it was but never thought this good. Perhaps it was because he was a virgin. Whatever the reason, he didn’t care. He felt fantastic and that was thanks to the glameow.

She was the first to come down from her high. Her tail unwrapped around her body where she collapsed, pulling herself free as she hit the bed. A small groan came from the two from the sudden pleasure. They both caught their breaths as they laid there. However, Kyle was not done. He had one more to go. Now, it was Purrloin’s turn.

Through a massive blush, Glameow picked her head up to Purrloin. The two nodded at each other. “Purr…” Purrloin said quietly. With the help of Glameow, they were able to get Kyle laying flat on his back. Purrloin climbed on top of him where Glameow wrapped her tail around his member. She didn’t let him get very soft as she went to work on jerking him. He tried to protest but his brain just wasn’t working.

His eyes slowly opened as he saw Purrloin lining herself up with him. However, she wasn’t lining herself up where Glameow did. No… she was lining herself up with her tailhole. She was going to let him experience something that Glameow didn’t want to. Now it made sense why Glameow was first. With their juices all mixed together, Kyle was more than lubed for Purrloin to do what she wanted. And she planned this from the beginning.

Whatever the beginning was.

Before Kyle could say no, Purrloin pushed herself down. There was a lot of resistance as she did but she made it work. Purrloin, unlike Glameow, was a lot more vocal. She made it known how much she liked being taken by him from where she was. Kyle was far from ready for the new pleasure he felt. The sensitive feeling from just getting off definitely amplified it.

Most people think anal takes time to start and get going. You’d need to be gentle and slow so you don’t hurt your partner. Purrloin threw those precautions and thoughts out the window. She was ready and she was ready now. She wasted absolutely no time in picking up her speed. She was fast and rough and Kyle was not too sure how much he liked it. It definitely felt a lot different than normal, vaginal sex but… he did like it.

With Purrloin now having the control she wanted, Glameow was able to sit back and relax. She slowly staggered to her feet and climbed on Kyle’s chest before laying back down with her head resting just below his. When peeking over, he was able to see the top of Purrloin’s head bouncing rapidly. Not being able to see what was happening definitely added a sense of mystery that he enjoyed. He knew what was happening but couldn’t see. He liked that a lot.

The second Glameow’s soft, furred body was on top of him, Kyle wrapped both arms around her and hugged her tightly. She struggled against him but quickly melted against the embrace, figuring out that it was a way for him to be most comfortable. For someone like him to go from nothing to this was definitely a bit overwhelming and they didn’t want him to feel that. If this is what he wanted, a sense of comfort and companionship, then she was definitely going to give it to him.

Meanwhile, Purrloin was on cloud nine. She had tried many, many times to get her trainer to do this but he never once would. She was ecstatic to finally have someone who would let her try anal, even if she didn’t really ask. Even with that in mind, she was never told to stop. In fact, this human even seemed to be enjoying himself! Anal turned out to be so much better than she expected it to be, and him thrusting involuntarily definitely helped none. Or a lot. No, it definitely helped her enjoyment a lot.

“Th-thank you… both…” Kyle said happily between groans. Glameow lifted her head up and saw the incredibly happy expression Kyle had. Seeing how such a simple thing like sex made him this happy made her feel overjoyed. She leaned her head back into his and nuzzled happily. “I’ve… never felt… so good before…” he groaned.

Those words were music to Purrloin’s ears. Both Kyle and Purrloin were new to this, at least in terms of anal for Purrloin, so they both would not last long. Her insides were stretched widely and, while it did hurt, she was overcome with pleasure. Purrloin never expected to be into pain as she’d always experienced gentle and love moments so this was a massively different experience for her, one she’d love.

Kyle couldn’t tell if it was from Purrloin or the mix of his and Glameow’s juices but he felt wetness continue to run down his body. He wanted to think it was from Purrloin as that only excited him even more. His hands ran down Glameow’s body and rested on her butt once more. She didn’t complain or resist the touch at all. In fact, she pushed against it, letting him touch and explore wherever he wanted.

“P-purr…” Purrloin moaned. Her motions were beginning to become more sporadic as she bounced. Her insides were much tighter then Glameow’s. Maybe it was a bit too tight for his liking. Even if too tight, he enjoyed it nonetheless. He could tell Purrloin was close just by how she whimpered so loudly from behind Glameow. He didn’t know who was closer - him or her. 

That question was very quickly answered.

Purrloin slammed herself down roughly where she stayed. Her body convulsed around his cock where her insides clamped and squeezed him tighter than before. A huge splash of her juices sprayed out and onto Kyle’s hands that were still squeezing Glameow’s butt tightly. The second he gripped her cheeks, she began rocking against him. Feeling her wet fur rubbing against his skin was an incredible turn-on. Even after her juices stopped coming, her body continued shaking.

The tightness was enough to send Kyle into his own shaking frenzy. With a sharp inhale, he was thrown into his third orgasm. He tried to pull himself free, out of respect for Purrloin, but she was not letting him. With nowhere else for it to go, Kyle’s seed sprayed the inside of her anal cavity, coating it entirely. Sounds Kyle had never made before came from him as his orgasm wracked his body.

For a long, long while, the two rode out their orgasms together. Every time his member twitched inside of her backside, she’d give an involuntary thrust. Eventually, the cum stopped coming from the two of them where he felt her lay her head on his soaked hands. Kyle’s breathing was slow and labored. While powerful, he was able to come to his senses much easier from this orgasm.

“W-wow… Okay…” he said quietly. Gently lifting her head, Kyle was able to pat her head and rub her back soothingly. He knew anal was a tough task and usually made their partners sore so aftercare was always a must. He wanted to show he cared and she seemed to appreciate it as she leaned into the pets. “Come here…” he said gently. 

Purrloin didn’t protest as he gripped her and pulled her free. He laid her next to him and had her head rest right against his, just as Glameow’s was. “Glameow…” the long-tailed pokémon said quietly. 

“Thank you… both so much…” he told them. He had the biggest smile on his face. “Never thought it’d be that good…” Kyle chuckled. Glameow giggled at him and stood up. She took a few steps back and jumped off the bed. Kyle curiously watched her as her tail wrapped around his fleshlight. She jumped on the bed and held it up to him.

“Glam,” she said slowly before nodding to it. She then shook her head before throwing it all the way across the room. With her tail, she motioned between the two of them. “Glameow glam,” she said. 

“Are… you saying no more using that but… instead you? Both?” he asked her. She nodded quickly before turning around. She bent over and gave him a view of her dripping cunt. His semen and her juices were still trickling free as she wiggled her butt to him. Slowly her tail formed a shape around her slit. He quickly figured out the shape to be a heart. Glameow looked back and winked at him expectantly.

“Well… can’t turn down that offer. Hope he doesn’t mind I have you over more often then!”


End file.
